Conventional wrapping film dispensers generally include a container with a sharp serrated knife and/or a cutting blade attached to the container for cutting a sheet of a wrapping film. To wrap an item with a wrapping film extracted from a conventional wrapping film dispenser, a user has to open the container to draw out the wrapping film and tear the wrapping film along the cutting blade mounted on the container, which may result in the wrapping film inadvertently contacting other surfaces, for example, a user's hand about which the wrapping film may get wrapped, thereby making it difficult to wrap the item. Moreover, the cutting blade may cause injury to the user while the user operates the wrapping film dispenser with both hands and tries to cut the wrapping film, which makes the conventional wrapping film dispenser unsafe. Furthermore, since the conventional wrapping film dispenser requires the user to cut the wrapping film first and then wrap an item, the length of the wrapping film cut may be too much or too less which results in wastage of the wrapping film.
Furthermore, after cutting a sheet of wrapping film, the wrapping film may roll back into the container, making it difficult for the user to retrieve a leading edge of the wrapping film out of the container for subsequent extraction of another sheet of wrapping film out of the container. The user may therefore have to open the conventional wrapping film dispenser for subsequent usage, that is, to draw out the wrapping film and then close the conventional film dispenser to cut the drawn wrapping film, which leads to difficulties in wrapping an item.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a safe, easy to operate, blade free wrapping film dispenser that allows dispensing of a wrapping film of a sufficient length for wrapping an item of any size without the user's hand being caught in the wrapping film, and that allows cutting of the wrapping film without the use of sharp cutting objects such as knifes, cutting blades, etc. Moreover, there is a need for a wrapping film dispenser that restricts movement of the wrapping film extracted out of a container of the wrapping film dispenser, thereby preventing the wrapping film from rolling back into the container. Furthermore, there is a need for a wrapping film dispenser that leaves a sufficient length of the wrapping film free to allow a user to easily extract another sheet of wrapping film from the container for subsequent usage. Furthermore, there is a need for a wrapping film dispenser that allows convenient insertion of a roll of wrapping film into the container.